1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines, and, more particularly, to a water vacuum break assembly for use in a washing machine and a method for assembling a water vacuum break assembly for use in a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water vacuum breaks are utilized in water systems to prevent a siphoning action from occurring between a device utilizing water and the water supply. For example, vacuum breaks are utilized in certain toilet flushing systems so that there is an opportunity for air to enter between the water source and the water being used by the device. Another application for vacuum breaks is in washing machines where the water supply may be a mixture of hot and cold water that is then supplied to a washing tub, the vacuum break serving the dual function of mixing the hot and cold water in a mixing chamber and providing a break between the water supply and the water in the washing tub. Vacuum breaks for washing machines allow for the introduction of atmospheric air in the water flow so that a siphon is not created that would draw additional water from the source or allow contamination from a water path that may be in contact with water in the tub and the valve.
A water temperature sensing and control apparatus for automatic washers can have a thermistor mounted within a projection that extends into a water inlet stream in a water inlet housing. A control circuit connected to the thermistor includes a pair of comparators for controlling hot and cold water inlet valves in response to the sensed temperature to achieve one of a plurality of selectable wash bath temperatures.
What is needed in the art is a water vacuum break assembly that can selectively accommodate, in a simple manner, one of at least two differently configured control systems.